Nothing More then an Average life
by Hermharry
Summary: this might sound typical but...it's 7th year and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are battling the forces of evil and i hate to say this but so far its not my normal story...and deffinetly not my normal hhr fic....at least not yet! sorry the first chapter is so s


Ok I know this may seem crazy but I am starting ANOTHER new story after my...like 5 month break!  
  
"'Mione...wake up sweetie...'Mione. We need you more then anything."  
  
A cool hand touches my burning cheek, it feels so comforting, but I don't want to wake up. My body aches all over. Maybe I'm dead. I sure hope not, not after all of that.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Harry, we have to get out of here!" I cried. Harry, Ron, and I had been stuck in this room for almost twenty four hours. "I don't understand" Ron exclaimed, "how we could get in here, yet there are no doors to be seen." Harry who had been carefully inspecting the rooms corner's had not spoken for over an hour.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crashing sound and a yelp came from a corner on the other side of the room. "Harry, are you ok?" I yelled...running over to the hole. There was no answer. "Harry?" Ron also yelled. Still, no answer.  
  
All of a sudden a dull green fog came seeping up from the dark hole in which Harry had fallen into.  
  
I looked at Ron as his baby blues got bigger then the hole itself. He put his arm around my waist I guess as some sort of protection.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked him warily. "We're going after Harry." He responded, gulping loudly. I nodded my head and whipped away the perspiration that had developed across my forehead. I quickly looked into the break in the solid ground then back at Ron, and jumped in.  
  
I let out a little scream because of the intensity of the drop but then I realized my bum hit solid plastic. It was wet too. It took me a few minutes until I realized I was riding on a water slide. I quickly cranked my neck back to see if Ron followed me down the slide and saw him with his arms up in the air like he was riding a roller coaster, laughing like he was having the time of his life. I giggled in spite of myself and turned back around.  
  
I could tell it was nearing the end of the slide because I could see a bright red light at the end of this darkness getting larger and larger. It was finally the end and I landed on the ground at the bottom of the slide, but not for long. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was catapulted upward. I quickly realized that this was a trampoline. I laughed to think what a crazy day this turned out to be. As I rose higher in the air I noticed a platform and then before I knew it, I was standing on it. Ron soon appeared next to me, his cheeks rosy.  
  
"It's about time you joined Potter...mudblood and Weasley...won't you join us for dinner?" I heard a booming voice greet. "Don't you ever call me that again...whoever you are?" I snarled through my locked jaw. "Why you don't know me?" The voice called out once more. "I am the one who killed your parents last year. I am the one who killed Harry's family this summer. I AM THE GREAT ONE." "If you are who I think you must be." I started bravely, "then you're anything but great." "Well aren't you a brave little shrimp. Nobody except you and your two little friends here have been so kind as to ATTACK my poor old heart in that way." Voldemort said in mock sadness. "I wish your heart was so attacked that you would DIE." I heard Harry's voice say.  
  
I looked in the direction Harry's voice came from and swallowed. He was sitting in a large very uncomfortable looking chair. He was strapped to it by chains. I don't know how Voldemort did this so quickly but I'm not sure I want to.  
  
All of a sudden Ron decided to speak up. "STUPEFY (spelling?? Sorry!)!" He shouted in Voldemorts direction as he pointed his wand. "You think that little curse can hurt me?" Voldemort exclaimed. "No but, I doubt you'll be able to move for a few minutes." Ron told him as he grabbed my hand so we could run past him to see Harry.  
  
Voldemort tried to move after us but was too weak from Ron's simple curse.  
  
"I can't reach my wand," Harry breathed deeply as if struggling, "do you think you guys could help me unlock these?" I muttered several advanced unlocking spells but none of them worked. "Harry I can't figure it out!" I said. I was cramming my mind knowing that I could be wasting precious seconds to save our lives.  
  
All of a sudden I heard footsteps and felt somebody's breath going down the depths of the back of my robe.  
  
"If you wanted it unlocked so badly, why didn't you just ask?" Voldemorts tongue curled. I heard a different language coming from his mouth. I could smell a faint odor coming from behind me, it smelled like alcohol. I heard chains clanging together as the locks around Harry untangled.  
  
"I figure I'll give you a fair fight." Voldemort claimed when Harry was free at last. I ran to Ron's side, off in a corner, not wanting to be in the middle of a bad duel, yet not wanting to betray Harry.  
  
I heard several spells cast and watched as Harry fell down time and time again. He looked like he was getting weak and I knew Ron and I must do something. I ran and quickly jumped to Harry's side and took my wand out of the sleeve of my robe.  
  
"Hermione..." My name is being called again. I'm too weak...too tired, no I can't move. I try my best to open my eyes as they feel like they have ten pound weights on them.  
  
"Hermione!" A big smile shown upon the beautiful face of Harry Potter. "Harry how are you?" I ask. Ouch it hurts to talk. I try to pick up my head but it feels too heavy. "Oh Hermione, rest honey, you've been through a lot." I hear Ron's voice say too. I look to the left of Harry and see my other best friend, and current boyfriend, Ron Weasley. "How long have I been asleep?" My voice croaks as I speak. "A little bit over a week, you should rest up." I notice Ron has a large scratch under his left eye and Harry's face is covered with bruises and scrapes are going all the way up his arms.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" I suddenly wonder why he is not also in a infirmary bed. "Yes I'm fine Hermione, only a few tiny scratches which will heal and go away soon, don't worry about me." I smile at Harry and Ron and rest my eyes once more, and drift off to sleep. 


End file.
